


Shutterbug

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: If his memory served correct, however fragmented it might've been, the princess took many pictures of Hyrule for him.He ought to do the same.





	Shutterbug

If his fragmented memory was right, and Link didn't have much weight in believing that it didn't, the princess had traveled around Hyrule in her search to unlock her power. And right now it was the cord between the memories he had lost in deep sleep.

Even if a few of them were dangerous in the before and after sense. But when they were all collected, Link felt somewhat uneasy. Like there was something he had to do in return.

The answer came to him when there was a particularly good shot of a nightshade flower up on a hill near Sheikah village, glowing slightly in the moonlight. He was going to take photos for the princess, to show that Hyrule was still thriving after everything.

-

It started with animals. Link managed to get a photo of a deer and doe looking out at him from a distance, though the photo only showed the top part of their heads. The rest was the tall grass. If he had gotten any closer they would have run away.

The next one he got was a photo of a white wolf, looking down on him from the snowy cliff. The wolf had howled and tried to charge at Link but he managed to chase it off.

Trying to take a picture of an elk up in the mountains was a pretty big disaster. It was nighttime and skeletal monsters surrounded him and when Link started running away a Yiga clan member decided right then was the perfect time to ambush him. Link had to resort to gliding off the cliff, but he ended up in the area where there was a stone talus and that was a whole other story.

He heard rumors of bears that roamed around. That would make an exciting photo.

-

That was a mistake, that was a mistake, bears did not like their photo taken and demanded that you turn the other way and run.

-

Shopkeepers didn't seem to mind when Link got very close and took their picture. The photos of denizens of Hyrule varied from the Gerudo that ate hydro melons nonstop to a Goron whose surprised face Link managed to photograph at just the right time, to Hylian farmers, Kass' family singing together near the shrine and the Zora walking down their water-filled streets.

There were photos that were a chronological set of Tarrey town developing, or the misty, gloomy Lost Woods. Link even managed to find a Korok that was up on the Great Deku Tree and he had a feeling the princess would like a photo of the little thing sleeping.

Before he knew it the album was filled, and through his exploration and efforts the Divine Beasts were locked on the castle, ready to strike Ganon at any moment.

Link knew then it was time. He would be able to show the princess the photos soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken many unnecessary photos in this game. It's just way too scenic for its own good. Or comedic, especially if you mess around with the Bokoblins.


End file.
